The present invention relates to an electric machine with an axial spring element, and an axial spring element.
An electric motor was made known in JP 2000 30 8305 A, with which a rotor is supported in a housing a ball bearing. A plain washer is located on the rotor shaft between the ball bearing and the rotor that supports the rotor axially against the ball bearing. The plain washer includes an annular part, on which radially projecting, resilient parts are integrally moulded, the resilient parts bearing against the rotor core in a resilient manner. With a design of this type, the plain washer must be installed in a separate method step; this can result in problems caused by the plain washer tilting, due to the guidance of the plain washer on the rotor shaft.